


Smudged Makeup & Cleaning Up

by Resterampe (BreitzbachBea)



Category: Like Father Like Son (Online Novel)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Friends comforting each other, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Makeup, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, One-Sided Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreitzbachBea/pseuds/Resterampe
Summary: He had wanted to look his best for the event. The Liechtensteiners so rarely got the opportunity for networking.Which is probably why Hugo hadn't expected it would happen in a uni-sex toilet, where he met a stranger and an old friend - all three with smudged makeup for different reasons.





	Smudged Makeup & Cleaning Up

Maybe he should have had a glass of champagne less. The bright lights in the bathroom and the alcohol were a combination bad enough that he had managed to fuck up his eyeliner for the third time. With a groan, he rubbed over his eyelids when one of the stalls unlocked and he heard someone walk out. 

“Oh buddy, you want a makeup wipe?” The woman who had stepped out asked and Hugo turned around. 

It was one of the Greeks. He had only met them today, but was very sure her surname was Simonides. 

“That … would probably help,” he said with a smile. 

She rummaged through her small purse and pulled out a small package of makeup wipes. Instead of handing it to him, she put it down on the counter before she put her hands on its edges and leant towards the mirror. 

“Thank you,” Hugo said and took one. 

“No problem.” She took one hand off the counter to pull her chin around . “That fucking lipstick sure is a lot of things proof but still not pussy eating proof.” 

Hugo almost stabbed himself in the eye with the eyeliner pen. 

“Somebody should get to that,” she carried on before she took one of the makeup wipes and began to wipe around her mouth. She noticed Hugo’s face in the mirror and chuckled. “You saw the cute waitress?” 

Hugo wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer. She threw the wipe into the trash. 

“I did see cute waitresses, yes.” 

“Well, _one_ of them sure has to fix herself up now, too, before she can go back to doing her job. I’m wondering if she’s already back at it.” 

She pulled her lipstick out and began to reapply it. The bright, glossy pink tone suited her. 

Hugo tried with his eyeliner once more. 

“ … you need some help there with yours as well?” she asked him. 

“I think I’ll better do that myself. Even … if it’s not quite working out so far.” 

She chuckled. “Sometimes it be like that, doesn’t it? Best of luck, kýrie Lahrouchi. You can call me Timothea, by the way.“ 

One eye halfway done and he was okay with it. He looked at her. “Then I’m Hugo.” 

“Hugo. Interesting name.” 

“ … thanks? I haven’t heard Timothea yet, either.” 

He finished the wing on the eye and turned his head. Didn’t look bad – finally. 

The door of the bathroom opened and around the corner walked Arielle with her own purse clutched in her hands. Her head was held high as always, but her eyes were lowered to the ground. 

She threw her purse onto the counter and began to search through it. 

“Ma chère? Everything alright?“ Hugo asked her and Arielle winced. 

She didn’t look up. “Sure,” she said and pulled out makeup wipes as well. 

“Could have also given you mine,” Timothea said. 

“Mhm, no thank you.” She began to wipe around one eye. There were mascara stains underneath her eyes. 

Now Hugo wondered if her voice had sounded a little hoarse. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked her again. 

“Yes. This mascara is just shit,” she said. She didn’t sound hoarse. “I expected it to be at least somewhat waterproof. Bullshit.” 

She leant closer to the mirror and pulled her cheek down. 

“There’s mascara on your hand, too,” Timothea said. “And eyeshadow. You rubbed your eyes, didn’t you?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Arielle said when she looked at her hand and began to wipe it away. “I probably didn’t like something in the food very much.” 

“Allergic?” 

“Probably.” 

Hugo still found the whole scene fishy but thought that before he started to inquire again, he could at least finish the eyeliner on his other eye. 

“You didn’t cry, did you?” Timothea asked instead of him. 

“My eyes watered because of the food, yes.” 

Timothea put her elbow on the counter to lean on it and look properly past Hugo at Arielle. She shook her head. “Hun, you don’t look that messed up from a bit of water. You cried your eyes out.” 

Arielle grid her teeth and she put the eyeshadow down she had been using. “Maybe I had a stronger reaction to the food.” 

“I don’t think it was the food,” Hugo said. He still hadn’t done the wing on the other eye. “I would have noticed that. She gave him no answer but pouted as she reapplied her eyeshadow. “Arielle, come on … “ 

“It’s not because of _that_ thing again, is it?” Timothea asked. “Because of your crush.” 

Arielle still gave no answer, but her eyebrows arched up. The corners of her mouth dropped and Hugo felt bad for how blind he had been. 

“Oh no, Arielle, don’t cry over that again. That’s spilled milk and not worth your tears,” Hugo said and wanted to offer her a hug. 

“Exactly. We don’t cry about men in this house, yeah?” Timothea said when Arielle’s lips already quivered and she pressed her eyes together. 

“Arielle …” Hugo put his eyeliner down and his arms around Arielle. She didn’t protest. 

“I hate myself,” she said in French. “I hate myself and I hate him, I hate both of them so much,” she sobbed as her breath hitched and tears began to run down her face again. 

“Don’t cry again, shhht, don’t do that,” Hugo whispered and began to rock from side to side. “It’s okay, it’s nothing to cry about.” 

“I wouldn’t have to see it if I had just opened my stupid mouth and had told him how I felt, if I had just told him these stupid three words I now wouldn’t have to see _this_.” Her voice was something between a whisper and a hiss. 

Hugo had no words, so he just continued rocking. 

“Hey Arielle,” Timothea said and they both looked at her. “Dunno what you just went on about, but if you need some distraction … I’m right here.” 

Arielle stared at her and blinked a few times in surprise. She pouted again, but there wasn’t anything spiteful to it. 

“I mean, I don’t know, maybe that’s what Hugo is there for, maybe that’s what you just talked about,” Timothea said and Arielle began to laugh. 

Now Hugo was the one who pouted. 

“Oh, no, no. Hugo is a very nice guy.” She patted his arm. “But that’s about it.” 

“I love you, too,” Hugo said. 

“I know you do, I know, cher,” she said with a grin while she looked into the mirror. It turned into a sad smile and she looked to the floor. “Still, thank you, mon cœur.” 

“Nothing to thank,” Hugo said. He let go of her but patted her on the shoulder before he stepped beside her again. 

Timothea walked around him and came to a stop behind Arielle with a little jump in her step. “Get it. You’ve got high standards and men are just … very good at playing limbo with them.” Arielle snorted. She had turned around to Timothea. “But, you know, if you want to put me to the test … I’m very good at high jump. And you wouldn’t have to put on your make up again for it _and_ I would know _just_ the place for it.” She grinned at her. 

Arielle blinked a few times. She bit her lip once. “It … that doesn’t sound so bad, actually. Very good, actually.” 

“I’ll make you forget these idiots.” 

“Oh, I wish you could.” Arielle rolled her eyes and began to pack up her things again. 

Timothea whistled and Hugo saw her look over to him from the corner of her eyes in the mirror. He finished the other wing. 

It wasn’t perfect, but they looked symmetrical enough. 

Arielle grabbed her purse in one hand and took Timothea’s hand, which she held out, with the other. 

“Have fun,” Hugo said. 

“Oh, we will,” Timothea said with a grin before she disappeared around the corner to follow Arielle. 

He took a deep breath, let out a forceful sigh and put the eyeliner back into his pocket. He ran his hand once, twice through his hair before he left as well. 

He couldn’t spot either of the two women when he walked back to the table and sat down next to Leo. 

“Looking good,” Leo said with a grin and he bumped his knee against theirs. 

Unlike Timothea, he couldn’t just say out loud that he had pushed his face into someone else’s pussy.


End file.
